


The Great Story of Luck

by Ruelle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Coming of Age, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, thai movie inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruelle/pseuds/Ruelle
Summary: He turned on the right on the smaller street, and got in the way of a boy who end up lying flat on the ground, rolled over by his bike. After a minute of pure confusion, he got up and looked at his surroundings. It was a packed road and nobody had stopped to ask if any of them was okay. He offered his hand to help the other one get back on his feet, hand he gladly accepted. After exchanging the basic conversation according to this kind of situation, Jongin saw the scratches on his victims knees.'Yah, he exclaimed while staring. Did i make this ? Let me take you to the nurse. Please I insist.'He convinced the boy to take place on the passenger seat. He took the boys hand to put them around his waist.'Hold tight, he said firmly. What is your name by the way? I am Jongin.''Do Kyungsoo, replied the slightly older boy shyly. Thank you.'Those were the very first words Kyungsoo had told him. He was already completely charmed.





	1. When we first met

**Author's Note:**

> Kaisoo fan fiction inspired by Thai drama Love by Chance, with major modification.  
> English is not my first language and this is my first fan fiction ever  
> I hope you will like it :)  
> this story is also on wattpad: havanaboard

Kyungsoo was walking at a fast pace, running late for class, like any other day. He was a new student in this campus and would get lost more frequently than even possible. It wasn't a good day for him. He didn't like his outfit, he had forgotten a few important documents he needed and had run into an old friend, but was friend even appropriate to say. Sometimes the day would start like this. He wished he could go back to bed, and not having to leave until the next morning. He had an impro class, the kind of exercise he would fail most of the time, making him think he wasn't made to be an actor. But everyone said otherwise. It was his brother who convinced to go down this path. At the the end of high school, he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. 'Junmyeon hyung, he said one day. I really liked having drama classes after school, do you think i can have this major at college ?'Nothing was asked and he paid Kyungsoo his tuition. He wondered how much Junmyeon was paid, as a prosecutor. And here he was, running late for drama. He was about to turn left on the main street when suddenly, he found himself lying on the floor, his knees scratched and a bike and its driver all over him.

Jongin was riding his bicycle, heading to his taekwondo practice. He felt in a good mood as if he knew something good would happen that day. He always had a good instinct, and being a kind hearted person, he believed that everything would always worked out for him. He really likes to drive around on his bike and he would often pick up his roommate. The bus around campus was always crowded and riding a bike was a good exercise before practice. He was wearing a floral shirt along a black pair of jeans. His fully packed duffle bag across his back, he start riding faster. He liked to dress up well every day even if he had a practice which was in fact almost every day. He turned on the right on the smaller street, and got in the way of a boy who end up lying flat on the ground, rolled over by his bike. After a minute of pure confusion, he got up and looked at his surroundings. It was a packed road and nobody had stopped to ask if any of them was okay. He offered his hand to help the other one get back on his feet, hand he gladly accepted. After exchanging the basic conversation according to this kind of situation, Jongin saw the scratches on his victims knees.

'Yah, he exclaimed while staring. Did i make this ? Let me take you to the nurse. Please I insist.'

He convinced the boy to take place on the passenger seat. He took the boys hand to put them around his waist.

'Hold tight, he said firmly. What is your name by the way? I am Jongin.'

'Do Kyungsoo, replied the slightly older boy shyly. Thank you.'

Those were the very first words Kyungsoo had told him. He was already completely charmed.

Jongin and Kyungsoo were sitting in the waiting room side by side. The taller one had a worried looked on his face and every one in a while, more like two times per minutes, he would glance at the future patient to check if he wasn't going to die. But the doey boy was smiling big, and he didn't understand why. Kyungsoo was beyond happy that this very handsome guy was taking care of him that he had already forgot about the pain of his bleeding knees.

'This is what you needed for this day to go better, his mind murmured. This guy is hot as hell.'

He blushed at his thoughts. Kyungsoo was very shy, since as long as he can remember. It hasn't been long since he acknowledged himself as gay, he would still keep him to himself though. He had never dated anyone, but had a crush on some random guy in the school. He never said anything to anyone, thinking that it was just a one time thing.

Few weeks after going back to school, he got close to that guy, Yixing. They had met in the way back to their homes, lived in the same neighborhood. Out of nowhere, Yixing started talking to him everyday and even though Kyungsoo was to shy to answer most of the times, he kept doing so. They would do everything together. Rumors began to spread all around, and Kyungsoo was desperate, he did not want to loose his friend like this. But he kept saying: 'Don't worry Kyung, let them talk.' Everything was so ambiguous. Things went on, and the rumors eventually faded, people noticed they won't have any reaction to it. 

At the end of the year, Kyungsoo got a text from his friend telling him to join him at his dorm. It ended up with him running away in tears .Kyungoo's face darkened when he thought about this story. His attention went back to the room. 

'Do Kyungsoo please come', announced one of the nurse.

He looked at Jongin and smiled. He bowed in front of him and thanked him for the thousand time. Jongin watched him follow the nurse and when he was out of his sight, he took a deep breath. He went to the information desk and asked for a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote something on him, handed it to the woman sitting there and asked her if she could give the note to his friend, because he was running late.

'I thought everyone this age had a cellphone', the woman whispered when Jongin left.

***********************

Jongin was peacefully sitting on the bench in front of his locker. He was one of the few students there to access one, and nonetheless, the only junior. Hierarchy is highly respected in martial arts but all had to admit that the tall dancer was one of a kind. He was called the dancer among his comrades, because Jongin once let it slipped that he used to take dance classes when he was a boy. He always wanted to dance, just like his sister. His dad gave up on his dream of him becoming a baseball star, after all his son's dreams would always come first. Growing up, the classes fees raised considerably and his parents could't afford to pay anymore. It was a loving family but they were rather poor. Jongin's heart broke in half but he kept it all inside, for his mother sake. She would not forgive herself if she had seen her boy crying for such a reason. One day, Jongin's father took the 12 year old Jongin to someone they would call a relative but in fact was more like a very close friend of the family. Minseok was a taekwondo fighter, since ever can one remember. His parents, which were very close to Jongin's, had died when he had just entered to the world championship. He had just turned 18, Jongin was 7. They took care of Minseok as if he was their own child, feeding him and helping pay his rent, even if it was already short for themselves. Jongin's older sister helped him as well, when she had to take care for her child. To repay for all their kindness, Minseok took Jongin under his wing, and trained him to taekwondo in his class, and of course he would not make him pay, they had done more than enough for him.

*dring*

Jongin looked at his screen and saw is hyung calling. He had called him 13 times.

'Annyeong Minseok-i Hyung, he said, answering his phone. I am about to go practice a little now.'

'Where the hell were you anyway? the older one said with a little worry in his tone. You have never missed any practice for the last ten years. You even one came coughing your soul away I had to call a freaking ambulance. I thought you got hit by a car or something.'

' Well that is pretty much what happened, he said, and before his hyung could even say a word, he continued. I actually hit someone with my bike yesterday so i drove him to the care center point. I could not let him go by himself. And yes it took me all the practice, but i really did my best to get into class on time. This is why i am here so early.

'Fine, said Minseok. But please next time don't forget to send a text to the coach so he won't worry sick about you. And just a little reminder, I only accepted to be the coach at your university because of you. I could have been an olympic player and...'

'Arasseo, arasseo, he said while laughing. I won't do it again. Sarange bro.'

He heard his hyung laugh warmly and hang up. Minseok really could have been an olympic player but he chose his new family otherwise. He would not be able to live if he get to loose another mother. Those were his words.

Jongin entered the practice room and began his daily taekwondo routine. He sometimes missed dancing, but not as much as when he was little. And without a joke, ballet made him one of the greatest high kickers in all the region.

Another kick in the punching bag.

He got stronger by the years. He thought of Kyungsoo and wondered if he was doing fine. 'That guy was pretty cute, acting all shy around me, he taught. His lips are shaped like a tiny heart and ...'

He shivered. Why was he reminded of his lips above anything? What a strange body part of a man was he thinking about anyway. He bounced back with another kick in the bag, almost making it fly across the room.

**********************

Kyungsoo really liked the smell of the place, he wasn't the biggest coffee drinker but the smell really was exquisite. He would rather drink tea. 'It is a very fancy place, knowing we are in a university campus,' he assumed. He looked at the note Jongin had left for him at the nurses and smirked. 

I am sorry I hit hit you again, I hope you recover well. I am running late to the dojo, I'll see you around :) - Kim Jongin 

It wasn't his usual coffee shop, but he had had a lot of struggle parking that morning and he would not bother go on foot across all campus or he might get hit by another bike. Not two days in a row, unless it was Jongin. At this thinking he scolded himself. Why would he want to get hit twice by the same guy? He found a spot near the faculties accommodation, and he wondered what it would be like to live with a roommate, he was used to live in a very big house with just his older brother Junmyeon, their parents had left them alone in this world with a considerably huge amount of wealth, money they had saved up all their lives in case something like that would happened. After their death in a car accident, they moved to a smaller place, to get away from the painful memories. His hyung was very reticent on letting him having to drive his own car, fearing to lose him too. Kyungsoo fails sometimes to remember his parent's face, he loved them deeply but they were hardly home and it would come to his mind sometimes that he would have preferred to be less wealthier but with more family memories. He was 8 when they passed and the 22 years old Junmyeon had always been his mother and father, plus his brother.

'Kyungsooah, said Junmyeon between tears at the funerarium, we have to wok together from now on, there is only the two of us, arasseo ?'

He hugged the elementary boy and promised him that everything would be working out at the end. But Kyungsoo knew it and with his doey eyes, hugged Junmyeon, who had always been his most present relative .It was hard for them at first, they had the money and a place of their own, but the eldest had a heavy role upon him, taking care of a child while studying to be a prosecutor. He would find temporary sitters but they never lasted long. One day, Junmyeon who was considered to be unbreakable, was found sitting on the porch of his house, sobbing warm tears, a pharmacy bag pressed on his chest. Kyungsoo had been sick for a few days and not finding anyone to take care of him, took a leave from college. But the last hours, Kyungsoo raised a fever and was becoming delirious. He managed to calm it down for him to run to the pharmacy. He was finally sleeping soudly for the first time in days. A couple in their fifties coming home full of groceries bags, passed to the crying man. The woman, who would not resist to any hurt soul, send her husband home with the bags and sat next to Junmyeon. She hand him an handkerchief to wipe his tears away.

'What is causing you so much sorrow, young man,' she asked in a comforting tone .She looked at his bag. 'Is someone sick ?' 

'My Kyungsooah has had a fever for hours and cries a lot. He can't sleep well and me neither.', he said between sobs. 'I don't know what to do, it's so hard to raise and take car of a child.' The lady pated his back in a sign of comfort .Junmyeon felt like he could trust the lady and told him his story. He told her everything and she listened until the very end.

'Let me help, she said. 'I know we don't know each other but I you need anything, I live right next door. My son is a senior in high school, I'll ask him to take him to the elementary school and...' Junmyeon felt relieved to have found someone who could actually help him. Mrs. Kim, as she was called, went to see Kyungsoo and showed the elder how to lower his fever. Few hours later, the boy didn't have any temperature left. She went home and even cooked a meal the little boy could eat and something to comfort the eldest who was evidently exhausted. When she came later to check on them, she found Junmyeon in Kyungsoo's bed, embracing him. The two of them sleeping peacefully in each others arm. She put the blanket over them, let the food in the kitchen isle and close the door behind her. For the next months, a routine between the neighbors was born. The highschooler would take him after school and the lady would watch after him, feeding him and sometimes, when Junmyeon was coming back late from school, putting him to sleep in their home. They were very fond of the two brothers. Junmyeon was so grateful, he would treat them at the restaurant, tutor the son and taking him out to have some fun.

But all good things comes to an end, and the sky treated those kind people very unfairly. One day, Junmyeon had decided to take his brother for a small vacation to see the sea. When they came back, a tragedy hit them in the face. A fire broke out in his neighbors apartment and even thought it wasn't of the greatest gravity, the smoke managed to kill Mr. and Mrs. Kim who had poor health already. Only their son could survive, after a stay at the hospital.The poor boy was a sporty kid, young and innocent. His world was falling apart .Junmyeon felt his pain and recognized himself on him. He would have taken care of him, but he was struggling already between his studies and Kyungsoo. The boy started living on his own, having a part time job, and studying. Junmyeon knew he had people helping him financially, but he helped him out a little bit at least, to repay all their kindness. They never lost contact.

The two brothers moved out when the eldest graduated. Every struggle was finally coming to an end and when Kyungsoo joined the performing arts faculty, Junmyeon could not help but tear up. He was proud of how good his baby brother grew up despite all the issues they had had. The big eyed boy would often think of all the efforts his hyung had made and that they would never talk about. He was very grateful.

The smell of coffee stoke him again. He got in the line and when he looked at crowd, he noticed he was near the sports faculty, Everyone around here wearing all sorts of sports clothing. He thought of Jongin who had taken him to the care center. He looked at the note once again, if he was late to his practice at the dojo, Kyungsoo arrived at the conclusion that he was probably a martial art fighter, so he took the decision, he would bring his savior a cup of coffee as a thank you.

'Next please, said the very good humored barista with the fair hair. What can I get you in this lovely day ?' He looked at Kyungsoo and exclaimed. 'For christ sake.' He paused. 'You are way too handsome for your own good. Are you a drama student by the way, I think I have seen you there before, I hang out sometimes.' he said with a smile.

'I am Do Kyungsoo, hyung, he introduced shyly. 'I am a transfer student, I don't really know anyone.'

'Pleased to meet you sooah, I am baekyun and i make the best coffee of Seoul. I have a 10 min break so lets chat for a while.'

He grabbed Kyungsoo's wrist and led him to the closest chair. He sat right in front of him, and reassured the boy he would make him a special cup of coffee when he leaves. Baekyun talked a lot, especially on the good things of the campus. Kyungsoo listened carefully.

'This guy really is talkative, he thought. We might get along though.'

He eventually had to leave, but promised the barista he would come back. Baekyun glanced at his newly made friend while he was passing through the doors. To be fair, everyone who talked to him had a chance to be his friend.

**************

It was the end of the day, the sun getting ready to let his shift to the moon. He reached the gymnasium, where he believed he would find Jongin. He walked up pretty confidently and when he put his hand at the door, his brain lit the very inconvenient alarm. There he was, overthinking again. What if he is not expecting me, what if he thinks I am interested in him and that i am gay-which that obviously was the cas- what if he laughed at me for being here. He sat on a tiny wall beside the building trying to decide if he would get his act together or run away. What was the use of studying drama and everything just to be a very shy actor. For him being an actor meant being an extroverted, but he was undoubtedly wrong.

'It just to say thank you crazy kid.' He scolded himself. He looked down on his feet, but instead of seeing his shoes, right in front of him, a pair of worn out trainers who must have a few years to their active. He slowly raised his head, meeting the legs first and then a pretty muscular upper body. He then finally met the eyes of the guy across him. He realized who it was. 

'Then just say it, said the tall guy in front of him. Is that for me ?' He was pointing at the coffee cup and before Kyungsoo could even pronounced a word, he sat besides him.

Jongin was wearing a jacket on top of his sports suit, but the older boy could not identified which martial art it was. He wasn't very good at this. To be honest, sports weren't even part of his vocabulary. I liked to dance a little though. 

'I fight taekwondo,' he replied to the unspoken question Kyungsoo had asked. 'No need to be shy around me, I am quite nice to be honest'. They exchanged some banalities such as their age, what they were studying etc...

Kyungsoo drank a sip of his coffee and almost spit it out. He had stayed outside for so long that the beverage got cold. 'Best coffee of Seoul, he thought of the words of Baekyun. I kind of doubt it now.'

Jongin lifted his arm and put the cup to his lips and before he could even drink it, Kyungsoo stopped him, in a clumsy way. The next second, Jongin was covered in cold coffee, stains all over his white suit. The older boy turned livid, and panicked not knowing what to do while Jongin laughed warmly begging him to calm down.

'Don't worry hyung', he said calmly. 'I have a spare suit in my locker. You have no idea how many times my niece had spilled stuff on me. I am ready for this situation.'

Kyungsoo relaxed and answers: ' I am beyond clumsy. I must be from another planet.' He smiles and glanced at Jongin. 'I have to go to class. I'll see you around.'

He was in a real rush and Jongin didn't know if it was because of his class or by pure embarrassment. He was happy that Kyungsoo got there to see him. He went back inside. He took the spare change and before he undressed: 

'I should have asked for his number.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaisoo fan fiction inspired by Thai drama Love by Chance, with major modification.  
> English is not my first language and it is my first fan fiction ever   
> I hope you will like it :)

Jongin yawned as he stretched his long legs and twisted his arms. He was annoyed for a second by the terrible sound who seemed to come straight out from hell. He turned off the alarm and put his feet on the ground. He walked tiredly towards his morning sunset lighted bedroom. He was still rubbing his eyes when something caught his attention in the living room. There were stuff all around, dirty food plates and something he guessed as his roommates underwear.

'CHANYEOL!,' he shouted so loud so the entire dorm would hear. 'THE PLACE WAS CLEAN WHEN I LEFT YESTERDAY.'

'It is not so different than yesterday my dear, I swear I have hardly touched anything.' Jongin stared at him and after taking a very deep breath he said : 'You must be kidding me Yeolie. I know everybody consider me as a cleaning freak but this is like basic knowledge you learn in your mothers womb.'

'Kim Minseok hyung really turned you into a freak, he snapped back, avoiding the shoe Jongin had just thrown to him.

Jongin swore he will thank his mother for not letting him turn into this mess, because this was absolute chaos.

'Geez you need to calm down.' He continued : ' Get yourself a girlfriend and get laid, will you ?

'I won't date just to get laid.' Jongin rolled his eyes. 'I am not like you who dated half the campus, all gender combined. And by date I meant hook ups.'

Chanyeol imitate a bullet targeting his heart. 'You make me sound like the biggest pervert. Stop hurting me with those words coming out of your virgin mouth.'

He disappeared in his room to come back a second later with a broomstick in his hand. 'Leave my lord, he bowed in front of Jongin, I shall clean your home before you return.'

Jongin laughed, grabbed his stuff and strolled in the hallway.

Chanyeol would often get scold by his roommate but he didn't mind at all. They were lucky to have found each other, as they were not from the same faculty. Usually, students were assigned to one another depending on what studies they had and by mistake they put someone from the music department with one of the sports hope of the campus. How funny.

They got along very fast, as if they had known each other forever. Chanyeol would tell everything to him, even the intimate details of his love life Jongin was to embarrassed to hear. The purest of the two had never dated before, he wasn't really interested and had never fallen for anyone. And as for kisses, he had done it before, on the cheeks of the female inside his own family. Her niece was the only girl in her life he would say to the little girl. He thought about how it would be like to get close to someone and be...

His cheeks redened.

*******************

Befriending Baekyun was probably Kyungsoo's best idea in a while. He felt a bit lonely, having for only friend his own brother, which was also his only family. Kyungsoo had always been a good listener and the barista had so much to talk about, he would stop only from exhaustion. As he promises, he came to the 'best coffee shop of Seoul' almost everyday. Luckily the parking lot next to the coffee place was the one from the dorms and there was always a free spot. But the main reason he would come was because it is the crashing point of the athletic students. He wanted to see Jongin again. It was maybe Kyungsoo's seventh time at the café when Baekyun engaged a very interesting conversation.

'There is a very nice guy who comes here pretty often, he said calmly. When it's not too early he comes along with his best friend Chanyeol. Maybe you have heard about him, he is pretty popular in the arts faculty though he is a sportsman. Well you see, Jongin used to dance and as I heard he is pretty good at it. His friend is a musician, always hitting on me. I am happy Jongin always tells him not to cross the line.'

Kyungsoo's face lightened when he heard of Jongin. 'Hyung, do you like Jongin ?'

'Well everyone does', replied Baekyun. 'I mean his not my type but he is very nice'

Kyungsoo sighted in relieve but it was to loud for Baekyun not to notice. 'Tell me Sooah, he provoked. Do you know Kim Jongin by any chance?'

'Well, he paused. We met twice, but i swear i don't like him!'

'I didn't ask'

Baekyun knew it all just by his answer.

************************

It was almost 5 in the afternoon when Do Kyungsoo left the school building. He took the longest way to join his car, the day was nice and he felt like walking for a while. He ambled through the campus while listening to some music. Call my name by Kim Dong Han was on and he felt like dancing. Gosh he really liked this song. He had to meet his brother at 7 for dinner, it wasn't not a special occasion, but since Junmyeon was a prosecutor and Kyungsoo a student in a university quite far, they didn't have much time to chat. Even though they lived in the same house, they kept missing each other. The youngest would leave before the prosecutor had woken up and Kyungsoo was long asleep every time the eldest finished his cases. So they finally agreed to take some time for each other, after all they are family. Kyungsoo felt anxious going home to an empty house, should he live in the dorms as well he asked himself sometimes. He will probably give this some thoughts. He looked up to the trees, and felt the wind through the leaves, he wished he hadn't forgotten to bring his glasses this morning, he struggled a bit but it was alright. He reached the parking lot and noticed that there weren't many cars here today. He saw someone leaning against his car. He continued his way to the vehicle and when he could finally see clearly who it was he stopped.

'Lay Hyung, he said maintaining a distance. What brings you here ?' He had called him by the name everyone used back then at their school. Since their 'incident' they hadn't seen each other.

'What do you mean sweetart ? You know why I am here' Kyungsoo cringed at his words, and before he was able to think whether he should talk or leave, there he was leaning against his car, Lay pressed against him, maintaining Kyungsoo under his control.

'Let me go Yixing', he said with a bit of fear. 'Please leave me alone.' But he didn't listen to the youngest pleading and he whispered in his ear: 'You know what you have to do if you don't want your brother to see this.'

Kyungsoo's face turned so pale it would make Snow-White jealous. He knew too well what the taller guy was talking about and wished he could cry himself to death.

It wasn't any kind of incident that had happened between the two of them, something big enough for Kyungsoo to hide from everybody, burying it deep inside. School had never been easy on Kyungsoo. He was in those very hyped school with rich kids. He was wealthy but he didn't have parents so the others would talk about him. He hardly had any friends. He only had Lay Yixing.

He trusted him, blinded by his one sided love.

Join me in my room Kyungi, we will go to school together.

So Kyungsoo did what he was told.

He had never been to his house though they were basically inseparable. He was pretty excited but something felt wrong.

Kyungsoo appeared in the room to see his friend shirtless. The smaller one looked away, how could he hold the gaze of someone he liked in this situation he thought his hands covering his eyes. But something unexpected happened, Yixing wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist making him turn around. 'Do you lie what you see Kyungie, he asked. I would like to see you like that as well.' His words left the boy dumbstruck, it would have been the right time to pass out.

'I like you Do Kyungsoo, I have felt that way for a while.' He was on the edge of crying, he longed to hear this for so long. Their lips met quickly after the confession, Kyungsoo's answer was right there. They kissed slowly at first but soon to become more passionate. It was Kyungsoo's first kiss. Lay led the boy to the bed and kissed his neck softly while Kyungsoo who had no idea what to do and drunk by the sensations, placed his arms around Lay Yixings back. All of a sudden, Yixing was back on his feet and went up to catch something on the shelves of the room. He stared at the phone and Kyungsoo who was now sitting asked: 'What is wrong hyung?'

'The thing is,' he paused. 'I have now the proof that you are nothing but a fuc*ing whore. I have always know you were a faggot, it is very sad, I really thought it was funny to see you hiding yourself like a mouse. Now let's negotiate.'

Kyungsoo's world fell apart in seconds. How nice must it be when your only friend, the person you love, stabs you in the back. He felt so humiliated and betrayed, he grabbed his bag and went straight home, not daring to look back.

He cried for days, refusing to leave the room. Junmyeon didn't know what to do, his baby brother would not go to school but that was not the worse, he would not eat as well. The prosecutor talked to the headmaster, as to find information on what had happened. Nothing.

Eventually Kyungsoo went back to school and didn't even notice Lay had left. He was a total Zombie. He graduated and the two brothers never talked about it again.

'What will happen if your dear brother saw this clip, shall i send it to him ? Don't you think we look cute ? A well known prosecutor involved in drama because his gay brother caused a sex scandal. Do you think he will still love you ?' His words were sharper than a butchers knife. Tears were running down his face, and before he could do anything in reaction someone pulled Yixing off the ground and pushed him away. Kyungsoo who was finally freed from Lay's hold, fell to the ground, his head buried in between his knees.

The two men were fighting and the smaller boy didn't bother to watch, he felt so dizzy.

'Are you alright hyung ?', the person who had saved him landed his hand on his shoulder. Kyungsoos heart sank when he met Jongins eyes. He felt so embarrassed.

'So this is how you treat me Kyungsoo? said Yixing from afar. 'You are sure that i'll be sending the clip to your brother. TONIGHT. You will learn not to ask for your boyfriend' Kyungsoo decomposed when he kind of mentioned his sexuality in front of Jongin.

'LEAVE.NOW, the new protector shouted, loud enough to scare the bully. ' Are you alright? What does he want from you?'

Kyungsoo bursted into tears and Jongin was left there, completely helpless.

The taller guy helped the weeping boy to make his way up and the sat inside the car. Jongin patted Kyungsoo's shoulder to try to calm him down and it worked surprisingly. 

'I'm fine Jongin, Kyungsoo begged between two sobs. 'You can leave now, don't waist your time on me.' 

But Jongin refused to leave him, he was too upset to be left alone, yet in a car. 'Tell me what happened, tell me what to do.' He tried to comfort him.

'He is blackmailing you isn't it ?, he continued with anger in his voice. 'Is it because you are gay? Is that guy even a human being to do this to you ?'

Kyungsoo stopped crying and stared at Jongin. For how long has he known, what has he heard from their not so friendly conversation ? He felt like dying again, for the second time today. What will he say to Junmyeon ?

'Is it weird that i like guys ?' Kyungsoo said coldly. It was the first time saying it out loud.'You should leave me alone before anyone sees you with me and assumes things.'

'What are you talking about? I don't care a bit about peoples fucked up opinions. And to be honest, everybody says I am Chanyeol's next target. Crazy isn't it ? My best friend and I.'

Jongin laughed warmly and at that moment, Kyungsoo felt lighter. He's crush was maybe one sided but he would not loose him to this. 

'But honestly, Jongin began seriously. 'You really should talk about this with your brother. And if he loves you he will support you no matter what. At least it is my conception of love.'

Kyungsoo felt like this what the right thing to do. He was scared, but he will try to talk to Junmyeon after what it was supposed to be a normal dinner. Kyungsoo drove Jongin to the dojo were he was heading to, before kicking the bully out of his sight. It was the least he could do for Jongin. They parted ways and Jongin ran to the practice room, Minseok was probably be waiting for him. 

As for Kyungsoo, he thought of what had just happened. He wiped his tears at the porch of his home, he had to be ready, Junmyeon had arrived early, for once.


	3. The beginning

Kyungsoo parked his car where it belonged and stepped out of it. He felt anxious when he saw his brothers car in the reserved place next to him. Junmyeon was an amazing brother but he had a very deep flaw. He was deeply unorganized which led him to be late everywhere and anytime. Not so good for a prosecutor we could say, but he was a fair one and despite a few angry, his investigations had never been questioned. It was around middle school when Junmyeon got a job in a seoul district, he had always thought he would work somewhere further. The eldest was hoping that he had been good enough not to be exiled in the country. It didn’t happened and they ended up living close to the center of seoul, in the Junmyeons district. Kyungsoo was old enough to do things by himself, even so Junmyeon did his best to be there for him, because he knew too well what it was to be like to grow up with overworking parents.

Kyungsoo really was nervous at that moment, he remembered himself on Yixings threats and Jongins advice. He really had no idea what to do and he felt like disappearing into thin air. He realized the situation. He had to tell Junmyeon before him seeing the clip. ‘It’s best if he knows from you than from anyone else,’Jongin told him in the car, after the incident occurred.

‘Aissssh,’Kyungsoo boxed the air around him with an annoyed look on his face. ‘This was’t supposed to be like this. Like never ever.’

He opened the door and walked through the hallway towards the kitchen, where he knew he would find Junmyeon. The prosecutor was genuinely in the kitchen all the time he was home. And when he wasn’t snacking he was just there hanging out like it was the best place to be. Kyungsoo smiled not without worries. His brother looks exhausted, dark circles around his eyes and sighting the head in the refrigerator.

‘This is a tragedy.’ He looked up to his younger brother. ‘Kyungsooah, there is absolutely nothing in this fridge. How the hell did you survive.’ He walked to Kyungsoo and after taking his brothers cheeks on the hands stared at him. ‘You looked so thin, lets get some skin on those bones.’ He grabbed his brother by the wrist and took him outside, probably heading to the closest meat restaurant in their neighborhood. Kyungsoo wondered how he was going to talk to him, and decided he would tell him when they got back to their home.

Junmyeon was leaning on Kyungsoo, an arm around him as he was stumbling pretty badly. Kyungsoo had drunk as well but not as much. ‘Hyung,’ Kyungsoo said after the second bottle of soju. ‘Take it easy because everyone knows you can’t hold your liquor well.’

Junmyeon got a lot of food for his brother, felling guilty since he had seen the empty fridge earlier. He didn’t tell Kyungsoo, but work had been difficult for him lately and he finally took the decision to take a few days for him. He knew Kyungsoo could cook well and had been eating out at the campus but he felt like he could be doing more and for the weekend he would take care of him.

Kyungsoo had something to tell him, he could feel it as soon as he saw him in the kitchen. Junmyeon was doing a great job cooking their meet on the grill and feeding kyungsoo. He eventually went outside for a moment to take a call. When he got back everything remained the same except for this urge Junmyeon had for soju at that moment. Kyungsoo thought that something had happened with one of his cases, he would not bother talk about it. Tonight was all about them.

It was around ten pm when they were walking home, and though Kyungsoo grew stronger with the years, he could not help but find that his hyung was incredilblt heavy. They laughed as they were walking and Kyungsoo had almost forgotten about what he wanted to say. The announcement would wait until the morning, Junmyeon was not in the right state, laughing to everything that was said.

Kyungsoo slowly dropped the drunken prosecutor in his bed, making sure to take off his shoes and tie. The youngest had not reach the bedroom door when he heard snores from behind.

The sort boy wasn’t sleepy. He was there for hours in his bed, turning around in his sleep, occasionally staring at the ceiling. He got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink, he almost had a heart attack when he saw Junmyeon standing there, looking like a dead person. 

‘Fancy some tea baby brother ?’ He would call him that sometimes, making Kyungsoo whine.

Kyungsoo nodded and stood at the opposite side of the kitchen island, wondering how in earth could he be there making tea with all the soju he had absorbed. Kyungsoo felt really sorry towards Junmyeon’s liver, it was such a poor organ.

‘Hyung,’ He took a deep breath. ‘Would you get mad at me if I had done something wrong ?’ He hunted for some reaction of the elder.

‘What is going on with you Kyungsoo ? You have been worrying about something since before we left the house to eat last night.’

Kyungsoo froze. He wasn’t sure he could tell him. Junmyeon handed him his cup of tea. The younger one put it in front of him and looked down into it, as if something was drowning in his mug.

‘And tell me Kyungsooah, when did i ever got mad at you ? You know you can tell me anything.’

Their eyes met and Junmyeon gave him the look to keep going and finally tell him what was bothering the younger brother.

‘I….,’ he paused to take a deep breath. He was about to panic. ‘Let it out Kyungsoo.’

‘Promise me you won’t hate me hyung?’ Kyungsoo was tearing up and Junmyeon’s heart broke at that sight.

Kyungsoo assembled every atoms of courage he had and said: ‘I don’t know why I am being like this. Why does my heart flutter only around boys?’ His eyes was shiny.

Junmyeon looked deeply into his brother eyes. Oh Lord he hated to see his brother sad.

‘I forgot to ask Kyungie, do you want sugar in your tea ?’ Kyungsoo stared at him.

Junmyeon looked up to him again.

‘I know Kyungsooah, it is not easy to fell in love.’ He glanced at him.

‘Don’t you hate me know?’ The younger brother sobbed with tears already rolling down his round face.

‘Why would I?’ Junmyeon walked towards his brother and stood in front of him. ‘Now look at me Kyungsoo, I don’t know who put you the idea that loving any gender was wrong but i don’t remember teaching you this. I basically raises you though…’ He could not finish his sentence that Kyungsoo was already crying ugly in his arms.

‘Seriously Sooah,’ he muttered quietly. ‘We all know our society is messed up fot this, but i won’t ever hate you for loving anyone.’ He broke the hug making his brother look at him.

‘Stop crying, my heart can’t take it.’

Flashback

‘Prosecutor Junmyeon on the phone,’

‘You will pay for your brother’s crazy boyfriend. So sad for you, a scandal for a well loved public servant.’ The unknown voice hang up and Junmyeon tied to recognize the number. ‘People are crazy this days,’Junmyeon said and before he put the phone back in his pocket he received a text. It was from the same number. He opened it and a clip started running.

He could not finish it, he was so shocked. How many secrets did Kyungsoo have, and why would he keep it all for yourself. Who in this whole planet was doing this to Kyungsoo? Why would anyone take a clip of him kissing someone?

He had never imagined his brother being gay, that must be why he seems so worried. Everything fell at his place, the days he would cry all alone after school, why he never talked about girls.

He went back inside, sat on his chair and before being Kyungsoo stuffed the eldest mouth with lettuce, he ordered soju. A ridiculous amount. He would deal with that later, at that moment he was busy getting drunk with Kyungsoo.

***********

Kyungsoo was early at the coffee shop. Baekyun brewed a cup of coffee for him and smiled when he saw how happy and excited Kyungsoo was. He knew very well that despite their friendship Kyungsoo came here to see Jongin and neither for him nor the coffee. It was always quiet in the morning, so Baekyun sat and chat with Kyungsoo for a while.

‘Jongin will be here soon,’ the owner said after a while.

‘Wha-what?’ Kyungsoo stared at his friend, red as a tomato. He readjusted his new glasses 

‘Oh my bad, I thought you were waiting for your crush. I think he will like you with those on.’

And it was as this moment that Jongin and Chanyeol decided to enter the coffee shop. Kyungdoo suddenly panicked and gave Baekyun a freezing look, which indicated him that he would probably die if he ever mentioned his crush.

Baekyun took the boys order and as always, Chanyeol would sweet talk him making the shop owner roll his eyes out of despair.

Jongin took a seat in front of Kyungsoo leaving Chanyeol aside.

‘Hey you,’ he said with a warm smile. ‘Do you come here often? I have never seen you here.’ Chanyeol and Baekyun stared at the two, they seemed like they were flirting.

‘I am friend of this hyung there,’ Kyungsoo pointed at the barista. ‘I wanted to thank you Jongin by the way.’

‘Have you talked to your brother ?’

‘I have indeed. Everything went well and I would never have said anything without your help.’

'I didn't know you wear glasses Kyung. It looks nice.'

Kyungsoo looked down to his feet, smiling wide. They stayed silent for a while and the calm was broken when Chanyeol sat with them with their drinks.

‘Let me introduce myself,’ he announced. ‘Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongins best friend.’

‘You better not listen to his nonsense, Jongin told the smaller boy.

And they kept talking. For quite a long time than Baekyun wanted to kicked them out.

After that day they would always meet each other, either at the coffee shop or the sports faculty. Kyungsoo looked happier and more confident as ever. His crush on Jongin did not fade but he was happy enough to be by his side. It wouldn’t have worked out anyway.

Kyungsoo had met Yixing again one afternoon, the bully was furious against him because he was pretty sure that his blackmailing method had worked. He was here for money but Kyungsoo would not give him anything this time, leaving the older one dumbstruck by how much confidence he had grown. And because Jongin was always there when he was needed, he happened to be passing by with Chanyeol on the back of his bike, seeing his friend being bullied once again.

Yixing left before getting hit by the athlete, he was a bad boy but far from stupid, last time that Jongin had hit him left some serious marks on hid face. He was not willing to repeat the experience so he just left.

Kyungsoo was walking beside Jongin, Chanyeol had left with the bike already feeling bit like the third wheel.

‘Will you come to the cinema with me and a few friends?’ he asked when they reached Kyungsoo’s faculty. ‘We want to see the new movie that came out and…’

Kyungsoo nodded and felt like a dream. He was not longer listening to Jongin, too happy for what seemed like nothing.

‘Hyung are you listening to me ? I am happy you are coming because I swear Chanyeol is a living nightmare in the cinema, that hyung never stops talking.’

Kyungsoo wasn’t paying attention to the movie at all. He was feeling cold in the cinema and when Jongin noticed he took his hand on his to warm them up making the poor boy very flustered. Chanyeol and Sehun, a friend of them, could not help but giggle at the scene. They won’t dare to lie, but what was happening beside them was far more interesting than the movie.

‘What the hell is wrong with this guy,’Kyungsoo thought. ‘Aissh this boy is so touchy I am going mad.’  
Jongin kept Kyungsoo’s hand until the end of the movie. He didn’t know why he had done this but it felt right.

Holding hands with Kyungsoo felt right.


	4. Does he love me ?

Chapter 4

Jongin didn't know what was going on with him. 

Ever since he started hanging out with Kyungsoo, he had had that weird feeling. He noticed something had changed when he found himself skipping the practice to meet him or arriving late. 

He would think of him whenever he saw something funny, with the urge to share his laughter with him. Chanyeol was observing them both and because he was with them most of the time, he knew something was up. 

The elf looking guy invited Kyungsoo to join the boys at the cinema, and it was agreed that Kyungsoo would give Jongin a ride there because Sehun and him would be in town already. 

Jongin was in a peculiar mood that day. Happy or something more. The car ride was silent, but not awkward as silence tend to be. They glanced at each other every now and then, making sure not to get caught by the latter. 

They liked each other, everybody seemed to noticed expect for them. How many times Baekyun caught his friend staring at the door of the coffee shop hoping the athlete will cross the door and how many times Chanyeol teased Jongin when he looked disappointed at the end of the day because he didn't meet Kyungsoo. 

Things were ridicoulsly sweet.

They sat beside each other at the cinema, Kyungsoo at the aisle, as if he was ready to escape anytime. Chanyeol had chosen an horror movie, the oldest trick in the world to make two human beings hold onto each other. 

The days were cold and Jongin looked at Kyungsoo who was shivering in his seat. He noticed his hyung trying to warm his hands. Jongin without thinking twice took his hand and twinkled his finger on his. Was it necessary? Probably not but Jongin took the opportunity. 

Kyungsoo's heart was beating faster. 

He gave Jongin a questioning look.

'I'll warm them up for you' he answered when the room got darker. Chanyeol was peeking on them, and told Sehun to do the same. They were giggling like highschoolers, Chanyeol's plan was working just fine.

 

 

 

 

Flashback

'Sehunah, I think something is going on between Yeol and Kyungsoo.' Chanyeol shared with his friend, who was in the same fighting team as Jongin.

'Yeah, he has been skipping practice sometime or coming in very late. It's driving Minseok hyung crazy.'

'We need to find a way to get the two of them together they are frustrating me.' Chanyeol walked away Sehun followed him laughing deeply.

 

 

 

 

It was an horror movie, a very scary one. Kyungsoo hates them. He felt like losing his voice from screaming his soul away. And how important his the voice of a comedian!

His hand was still on Jongins but when they reached the scariest part of the movie, Kyungsoo buried his manly pride deep down his ass and all the courage he had disappeared into thin air. 

He hid his face in the taller's neck closing his eyes. Jongin smiled and rubbed Kyungsoo's shoulder in a comforting way.

He didn't know if Kyungsoo was startled by him touching him or because there was blood all over the screen, the main actress dying form the hands of the freaky psychopath. They finally let go of each others when the light switched on. 

Kyungsoo was livid and did not get any better when Chanyeol and Sehun teased them for holding hands, imitating them expressively. Kyungsoo offered to drive everybody home as he was the only one with a car. Jongin accepted, he had things two do, the two others wanted to grab some more food, even though they ate the equivalent of a christmas meal inside the cinema.

Kyungsoo wondered how can one eat so much during a movie who almost made him puke.

But again they were pretending. All they wanted was for Kyungsoo and Jongin to be left alone.

 

 

 

They chatted about the movie and Kyungsoo was expressing how much he hated it. He was talking a lot more than usual, Jongin noticed which made him smile wide. He got used to be the talkative one, as Kyungsoo barely talked preferring either listening or silence. He was very attentive to his words, his voice. 'I bet he sings well.' That was his thought.

They arrived at the dorm and before Jongin left the car Kyungsoo stopped him.

'Junmyeon hyung as i told you loves listening to the radio between trials and he won a radio game. He really wanted to win that game, saying the price would be awesome.' Kyungsoo smiled and continued.

' The thing is it was a limited edition of a doll... He was so disappointed so i took it and thought of your niece. Do you think she would like it ?'

Jongin didn't talk much about his niece he was surprised he remembered. He missed the little girl.

The two of them looked at the back to reach the bag, and we will accuse the narrowness of the car, their lips met by accident.

They pulled away, embarrassed about what had happened not knowing who was blushing harder. What was to be embarrassed of, it was an accidental peck.

Kyungsoo grabbed the bag behind and before he could sit back into his original position, Jongin was kissing him again. His hands were cupping Kyungsoo's face whose head was spinning fast. 

They moved their lips shyly, broke the kiss after a few seconds and stared through the windows. Gosh that was awkward.

'Here', Kyungsoo handed the bag to Jongin.

'So-sorry Kyungsooah,' he said staring at his feet. 'I don't know what is happening to me.'

'Why did you do that?' his voice was barely audible. He sounded desperate.

'I have been feeling something different from what i know. Do I like as a friend or more, I am very confused because you are my friend but I don't feel the same way to you than Chanyeol. I don't know how this works I have never loved anyone. I just want to be with you all the time. Do you understand ? I was so sad when I had to let go of you before. Why am I feeling like this about you, is it okay for me to be like this ?'

Kyungsoo was beyond shocked. He started tearing up but quickly looked away. Jongin must not see him cry.

Jongin panicked, thinking he was loosing his friend over his own doubts.

'Sooah are you okay? I didn't want to make you cry Hyung I really am sorry. Forgive me please. Look at me.'

Their eyes met but the older avoided his gaze. It was too much.

'Soo... Don't make me force you to look at me in the eyes.' He lifted Kyungsoo's chin up and Jongin knew, the smaller boy was like an open book.

'Do-do you like me?, Jongin asked.

The latter nodded, what was the point in denying it, he was an actor but a terrible liar, probably the worst.

Jongin leaned over Kyungsoo and asked: 'Can I kiss you again ?'

This kiss was a softer one, a wanted one. Their lips dancing together, replying to the other warmth. It was pretty innocent, a kiss who will be remembered as the one who set fire into a hole full of dynamite.

Jongin left after a little while, promising he would call in the evening.

When he disappeared inside the building, Kyungsoo's back hit his seat in a heavy way. He put his hand up to his heart and murmured: ' What did just happened?'

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin sighted heavily landing on his bed.

'What the hell is wrong with me ? I am messing with his feelings. Aissssh!'

Jongin was tired so he got ready ready for bed, a goodnight sleep will drive hime back to his right mind.

He then remembered he promised to call Kyungsoo.

'Hi,' replied the older boy shyly.

'Did you get home safely ?'

They talked for long, obviously avoiding the burning topic.

'Jongin' Kyungsoo muttered after a while. I think we both got confused this afternoon. Let's not get down that path or we will both get hurt. We should stay as we are for know right ?'

It was hard to say, they had feelings for each other but it was indeed not sure if it was deep friendship or love, the both not very familiar with that matter.

Things went back to normal, at least they thought they were.

 

 

 

 

Few weeks later they decided to meet, it had been tough for them to see each other, being busy with their studies. It was true for Jongin, he was training very hard for a competition, even Chanyeol had trouble seeing him though they were roommates. Kyungsoo on the other hand was avoiding Jongin. Their kiss had changed everything, he had fallen for the tanned guy but he was afraid of being hurt, or worse losing Jongin. 'He doesn't know anything, he is probably just straight and confused' he tried to reassure himself.

They decided to met in front of the sports faculty, Kyungsoo knew the building and he often finished lessons before him. Jongin was a bit late so he rushed a bit when he got out of the practice room. He reached the main entrance thinking Kyungsoo was already there, but he wasn't. It was raining heavily. And Kyungsoo was missing. He waited a bit, but still nothing. He composed his number but he was directed straight to his voicemail. He was getting worried.

his phoned rang but he was disappointed because it wasn't Kyungsoo. It was Jongdae, Sehun's best friend they had met sometimes and he was majoring in singing. They had exchanged number when Jongin had to bring Sehun home because he was dead ass drunk.

'Jongdae, he answered the phone. 'What's up ?'

'Jongin, I don't know what to do, I was walking to the dorms when i found a guy who was beat up lying here. He doesn't seem well and keep asking for you. Do you know someone near the theatre? Have you beat him up ?'

'Hyung, stay there I am coming now!' He shouted as he started running.

 

 

 

 

'Where is my money!?'

Yixing was holding Kyungsoo by the collar of his t-shirt, his books were all over the floor.

'What are you talking about? Let me go I have somewhere to go! PUT YOUR HANDS AWAY! Kyungsoo shouted so loud the boy holding him got startled. He had never seen Kyungsoo like that. When they were hanging out together he was kind of the submissive genre. From a very young age, all Yixing knew was violence and disillusions. This is all he knew.

'You were supposed to give me money against the video, were you not afraid ?'

'Well I guess you misunderstood my brother, he loves me no matter what. I won't ever give you what you want now get out of my life and never come back.'

Kyungsoo smiled angrily. He was proud he had stand up against him. Rain drops started to fell from the sky, and the smaller boy thought it was the perfect time to rain. How dramatic, the perfect closure. But before he could walk away, Yixing who had lost the last piece of calm inside hit him on the back, making Kyungsoo trip on the floor, scratching all over. And he got beaten up, a kick in the face and worse, few in the stomach. Kyungsoo hold his hands on his stomach, desperately trying to catch some breath. Yixing leaned next to the boy and whispered : 

'This is what happen when you mock someone like me. I am broken, you should never have fallen for me back in school.' 

After those words, he stole the injured boy's wallet and phone and before leaving saw the shining watch. 'Don't report to the police or I will come back for you.'

Kyungsoo was so weak he could not even cry. He closed his eyes and everything started to fade, as he was falling asleep.

Jongin ran towards the campus as fast as he could. He found Jongdae standing next to Kyungsoo, not knowing what to do. The taller boy kneeled next to Kyungsoo as Jongdae left when everything was under control. 'Kyungsooah, what the hell happened?' He was worrying sick. he was beyond worried, and furious that something like that could have happened to him. He lifted him up and hold him tightly. Kyungsoo who up until now remained absolutely silent, let out some sobs, tears invading his eyes. He was here. 

Jongin brought Kyungsoo to the dorms, he wasn't in condition to drive back home. And they needed to dry themselves, or they would both end up catching a cold. Kyungsoo was breathing heavily, having a hard time calming down. Jongin noticed the bruises on his face, but supposed by the older's posture that he was injured all over. How coward was the bully to hit people where no one can see it he thought. 

After drying himself in the bathroom, he grabbed a new towel and head to his bedroom. Kyungsoo was sitting on his bed, he was soaked in water. Jongin put the towel over the latter's head and started drying it. Kyungsoo's breath calm down, it felt good having someone taking care of him. When he was done, he sat in a chair in front of him. 'It was the guy who was blackmailing you isn't it ?'

Kyungsoo nodded and glanced at Jongin. All he could see in his eyes was rage.

'Did he take something from you ? You need to report to the police. He has to be stopped.'

'My phone, my wallet and my watch. I think my glasses are broken.' He took a look to the glasses in his back pocket and they were indeed broken. 'Please Jongin, I won't report.'

Jongin (se leva brusquement ) and raised his voice:

' But he needs to pay! Look what he has done to you? What if he comes back?' Jongin's voice broke.

'I don't want Junmyeon to be scared, I don't want him to worry. He has done so much for me already.'

Jongin wanted to argue back but he knew it would be useless. He contented himself into making Kyungsoo promise he would call if he was feeling unsafe.

Kyungsoo stood up and thanked Jongin and was heading to the door when the taller boy asked: 'Where do you think you are going ?'

'Well I am not going back home or Junmyeon will see the bruises so I guess I'll be staying at a hotel.'

'You stay here, he said. ' You can sleep in Chanyeol's room. He is not here for a few days, he hardly sleeps here anyway.'

Kyungsoo wished he had the strength to deny, but he really was exhausted. He took off his soaked clothes to put the pair Jongin gave him. He was almost done with putting the t-shirt when the taller male entered the room with a tube of cream in his hand.

'Soo take your shirt off.'

'What?, Kyungsoo replied his face warming instantly.

'Let me put this on your bruise. I know by the way you are breating that you got hit in the stomach am I right ?'

Kyungsoo glared at him, which caused Jongin to smile intensely.

'I am a martial art fighter, I got hit in the stomach more than you can ever imagined. Come here.'

He gently pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed. Jongin put the pain relieving cream on his fingers. Kyungsoo was now almost laid down, his elbows and forearms on the bed, letting Jongin full access to the injured area. Kyungsoo cringed when Jongin touched the bruise.

'I told you, I know that grimace.'

'I could have done it myself you know.'

'But what is the fun in that? Jongin tried to stay still, but his brain was exploding to the words he had just pronounced. 'Let me do it, I feel so bad that happened to you.'

He stand up and pulled Kyungsoo into a hug, the older boy rested his head on Jongin's chest.

'Thank you Jongin.' The taller was petting his hair.

'Just be safe.'

Kyungsoo was staring at Chanyeol's ceiling. He felt a bit awkward being in his room but Jongin said it was fin for him to stay there. He lost himself into some thoughts. When Jongin kissed him in particular. It was hard for him to avoid him, but he felt it was the right thing to do. He wanted to be with Jongin so bad but Jongin's need came first. He didn't like Kyungsoo that is why he decided to avoid him for some time to get to put an order on all those feelings and emotions. Kyungsoo feared getting hurt again so he sank himself into an outrageous amount of work projects, like producing the school movie, organize the show for the funding research. The kind of projects that takes forever to be solved.

A few hours had passed since they said goodnight. Sleep was not willing to Kyungsoo. At all. He was afraid of getting nightmares.

He got up, to walk around maybe he will get tired somehow. He passed in front of Jongin's room. The door was opened and he could see the shirtless men, sleeping peacefully, the moonlight lightening his beautiful features. Kyungsoo was hypnotized and entered the room. He approached Jongin calmly so as not to wake him up. Kyungsoo felt bad, how would he forgive himself to trouble this angel sleep. It would be held against him as a crime against humanity.

He stand up to return quietly in his room when the sleepy boy grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back to sit Kyungsoo.

'Is everything okay Sooah,'he asked with a sleepy voice.

'I am fin it is just that I...'

'Stay with me, the taller boy said patting the side of the bed he had freed for Kyungsoo. 'There is plenty of rooms.'

Kyungsoo could not resist the offer, dying to stay by his side. He lied next to Jongin, facing his back. The tanned male back hugged him, driving Kyungsoo into the state of mind of a very flustered teenage girl. He buried his face into the older's neck with a warm breath . He whispered: 'Cry all you want, I am here now.'

And Kyungsoo lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, I have a lots of things to study so I will update very irregularly. 
> 
> I feel very bad, as I said before I really love Lay the baby sheep so it's very challenging to make him the bad guy.
> 
> Comments always appreciated <3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jongin opened his eyes with the sun who found its way in his room.

He remembered what had happened a few hours before, Kyungsoo staying with him in his bed. Jongin offered him to stay, pretending that there was enough room in the bed for the two of them.

The truth was, he did not intend to give him space, he wanted to be so close to the older boy. He took him in his arm, spooning him from behind, squeezing him like a plushie. And Kyungsoo cried, cried a lot.

Jongin did not resist and let out some tears. Seeing Kyungsoo cry was one of the most painful thing to watch. He seemed so fragile at that time, like a precious piece of art.

Now Kyungsoo was lying on his back,sleeping peacefully. Jongin had his head resting on the older's shoulder and his hand was posed on Kyungsoo's stomach, under his shirt. How and when did that happen ?

What his my brain ordering my hand to do, the taller boy thought when he finally noticed his position.

He quickly pulled back, almost waking up the latter. He then stopped and analysed the boy sleeping a few inches away. He was breathing regularly and would sometimes mumble something. his eyes were still puffy, from the crying session.

He was a pretty sleeper. He stared at him for a long time. His heart started speeding when the sleeping boy pronounced a word Jongin could finally understand.

 

 

 

Jongin

 

 

 

 

He could not describe what he felt. Was he dreaming of him? he was dying to know. He laid next to him again finding his original position. Yes the hand under the shirt. All he wanted was the two of them being close.

Jongin started to move his hand in circles on Kyungsoo's warm belly. His fingers dancing around in a soft caress. His stomach was rising in the rythme of his breathing. Kyungsoo did not have abs like Jongin but he had a very nice body for he few he had touched. He wanted to feel more,but realizing that his hand was slowly moving south, he noticed his friend was showing the natural morning phenomenon in all boys life.

He pulled away all flustered, this time leaving the bed and moving to the bathroom. With the door closed, his back against the door he asked himself: What am I doing ?

He was in the exact same state but not for the same reasons. At least that was what he believed.

What he didn't know was that Kyungsoo had opened his eyes, his cheeks burning red.

 

 

 

 

After a terribly cold shower which considerably reduced Jongin'd state of arousal, he went back to the room to find Kyungsoo fully dressed and ready to leave.

Thank God, Jongin thought. I don't want to get embarrassed again in front of him now that he is awake.

'Let's have breakfast'

Kyungsoo stood when he entered the room. He grabbed his stuff.

'Thank you so much Jongin but I really need to go, I just noticed I forgot to tell my brother where I was and he must be worrying sick. Plus you probably don't want me glaring like you like a psycho while you eat. You see I have pretty bad astigmatism and people freak out when I look at them without my glasses. I really have to make them fixed.'

Jongin was disappointed but it was the right thing to do.

'I really wanted to thank you,' the smaller boy said looking at his feet.

'You have to stop thanking me all the time. I told you I'll be there for you.' Jongin said putting a hand on the latter's cheek, in a way that was supposed to be reassuring, but in fact made them both even more confused.

The older blushed and waved him goodbye, almost running to the door. When he sat in his car, he sighted. He would have to find a pretty good excuse to explain to Junmyeon what had happened.

Jongin was eating a bowl of cereal. It was his favorite but they were not so good because the package had been opened a long time ago, the roommates usually gathered at Baekhyun's coffee shop since they all became friends.

And when Chanyeol ate breakfast home he would also go to the coffee shop, loving his morning chat with the owner.

Jongin was enjoying the calm but almost choked on his spoon when he saw Chanyeol going out of his room, yawning and stretching his very long arms.

'What the hell are you doing here ? You were supposed to be out for the night.'

Did Chanyeol noticed Kyungsoo's presence ? Was that the reason he had come to his room ? The situation was very awkward.

'Good morning sunshine. Did Kyungsoo stayed in my room before missing you too much to join you for cuddles ? I found it funny to see my bed undone so I went to yours to ask and saw the two of you. So cute the morning couple. Now tell me your first time.'

Jongin was beyond red.

'It-it is not what you think. I swear nothing happened.'

'Then why were you shirtless and your hands under his shirt? As far as I know I have never cuddled like that with you.'

'Never mind,' Chanyeol said seeing his best friend almost having a panic attack.

They ate together without saying anything. They were about to do the dishes when Jongin asked :

'Chanyeol-ah, don't laugh at me.... How do you know you really are attracted to someone?' 

Chanyeol's face lit up and arbored a wide smile.

'Oh my god, Jonginah are you trying to ask me about sex ?'

Jongin felt very shy and wished he could move to the himalayas.

'Forget I ask.'

He tried to flee but was put back in his place with a very interested elf who was very willing to talk.

'KIM JONGIN. Put your ass back in this chair because today my darling we are doing your sex education.'

Jongin really wanted to die.

Chanyeol teased Jongin on that matter but he knew when to become serious again. He knew his friend was very unfamiliar in that subject, his all world until know was only about taekwondo and dance.

He would not get interested in anything. The tall boy believed Jongin would marry a punching bag or a tatami.

'Something happened with Kyungsoo and don't you dare lie to me. The only person you are this close to his with either your family or I and I am pretty confident nothing happened between the two of us.'

'I really don't know. I just want to be all the time with him but like really close. I-I felt things in the morning lying next to him.' He could not watch his friend in the eyes, of embarrassment.

'Why am I feeling like this?'

The conversation was no longer about sex per se but more like finding sexuality and love, because Chanyeol after hearing Jongin was sure of one thing: they had feelings for each other. They talked for a while.

'Jongin, don't think to much. You like him. It has probably been harder for him because he thinks you are straight and he is gay.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Time passed and they grew closer. Jongin was not seen without Kyungsoo. They saw each other every time they were free. And when they could not be together they were texting or speaking on the phone.

Jongin tried to forget what happened between them when Kyungsoo stayed over, the latter ignoring as well, him being conscious of Jongin's doing but did not say anything.

 

Junmyeon was happy that his baby brother had found someone to be close too, even if it meant seeing him a little less. He deserved to be happy. He asked him over dinner:

'So, Kyungsoo do you have a boyfriend ? Or someone you like ?'

Kyungsoo seemed embarrassed but he felt comfortable talking with his brother which happened to also be both his parents. 3-1 he would say sometimes. So he called him everything. 

'I do like someone but I don't know if he feels the same. I don't even know if he likes men.' He ate, looking sad.

'If he doesn't than he is an idiot. Tell me more about him. Is he the one you are always on the phone with ?'

They talked about Jongin, Kyungsoo couldn't stop. He told him about taekwondo, about his family and the people he was close and how much he was cute. Junmyeon paused when he talked about Jongin's coach Minseok.

'Oh God, the world is so small.'

'What is it Hyung ?'

'You did not noticed ? You have not met Minseok, have you ?'

'Why is that ? Do you know him or what ?'

'Ah of course and you do too. Our neighbors in Gunja, their son who took you to school when I was busy. It's him.'

They didn't talk for a minute, mostly Junmyeon remembering the tragic fire who took their sweet neighbors life.

'I remember now. You never lost contact have you ?'

'No I call him once in a while to check how he is doing. I always wondered who were the people who took care of him. So it was your Jongin's family. Then he must be someone good since he is close to Minseok. You have to take him here once so i can meet my son-in-law.' He was now acting like a dad.

'I am happy you found someone to rely on, it was hard seeing you lonely.'

'I never felt lonely hyung. I had you and Sa ra noona.'

'It was my girlfriend so it doesn't count.'

Kyungsoo smiled and they finished dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin was very popular but not only because of his looks. He was kind and known to help everyone, like the day he had brought Kyungsoo to the nurse after almost killing him with his bike.

The girls of the arts faculty were especially fond of him, knowing his hidden ability to dance. Not well hidden because everybody knew he could dance even though only a few had seen him. Jongin suspected Chanyeol and Sehun to be the ones behind the rumors.

They wondered how a teakwondo fighter was so good at dancing, but what they didn't now is that teakwondo kind of reminded Jongin of ballet. Kyungsoo once asked him to show how he danced. He felt shy but replied that he would only dance if he sang for him.

'But Jongin this is not fair, I don't sing well.'

What a liar, Jongin thought. Your voice his beautiful.

The arts faculty was running a show, wanting their students to learn all the work and organisation it takes to put on a show.

Their would be a musical with some cuts for other performance in the middle. It was free for everyone to participate even for the people not attending the arts faculty.

Kyungsoo was walking to the auditorium where he had an impro exercise with his class. A group of girls stopped him in the middle of the way.

'Hi Kyungsooshi, the fist one said, Can we have a talk?'

'Yeah sure.' He felt a bit unsafe.

By now everyone knew him because the popular boy would always be around asking everyone if they had seen Kyungsoo. You know very short cute boy with glasses.

People talked when he passed but it was one of the first time strangers would come up and talk to him.

'How can I help?'

'You are close to Kim Jongin aren't you?'

Okay this is it, the boy thought, they are going to bully me because i am gay and they like him and they hate me now.

'Yes I am, why are you asking,' he replied almost being aggressive.

'You have to convince him and his friend to dance for the show.'

'AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,' Kyungsoo was laughing hysterically, but stopped when he saw the girls being serious. 'Oh Lord you guys are serious.'

'Yes very, the girl who spoke first replied. 'We asked him and he said no. But do you have any idea how many people would come if they danced ?' Kyungsoo guessed she was also talking about Sehun. How come the best dancers were martial art fighter ? This was beyond all irony.

'I will ask but I am pretty sure he won't do it.'

'Thank you so much Kyungsooshi, the girl who remained silent said while the two other one had left.

'Come Hani we are going to be late'

The girl named Hani glanced at Kyungsoo one more time before following her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am sure you all know by now about Jennie and Kai, not going to stop to write muhaha Kaisooo. I am happy as long as he is happy.
> 
> Happy New Year :)


	6. sixth

Chapter 6

'Jongin, can I ask you something ?'

'Sure what is it ?'

Kyungsoo was sitting in front of Jongin at Baekyun's coffee shop.

The owner was busy fighting against Chanyeol behind the counter. It became a routine.

The four in the coffee place very early in the morning, the three students would sometimes be there same time as Baekhyun, and they would help him around on days he was very late. 

It was Chanyeol's new hobby, bully the owner because his reaction was funny. It was in a friendly way though. He was the only person Chanyeol was not willing to mess with his feelings, he genuinely cared about him.

Kyungsoo sighted.

'Why won't you participate to the show ? I was told how good you danced and i grew kind of curious.' He stared at Jongin.

'I just won't okay ?'

'Can I know why ? You don't need to answer if you don't want to. Sorry if I am being nosy.'

'No it's fine,' he muttered. 'It's just you know i am kind of scared.'

Kyungsoo looked at him questioning.

'I am afraid I will enjoy myself and then regret all those years I didn't dance.'

Kyungsoo was speechless. He had no idea he was feeling that way. He regretted asking.

' I am sorry, I didn't know... I won't ask again.'

'Don't worry Sooah, I am glad you asked, it's out off my chest now.'

They sipped their drink before being joined by two noisy men.

Chanyeol sat opposite of Kyungsoo , right next to Jongin.

'So Kyungsoo, I guess we will see each other a whole lot the next few weeks.'

Jongin's ears went alert.

'What is happening?' Baekhyun asked, laughing when he saw Jongin's reaction. 

He is not discreet at all.

'Well I am kind of in charge of organizing and control the process of all performance of the show that are not from the faculty. I was told that Chanyeol would write the songs and helped out so yeah I guess we will see each other often, he finished looking at the tall guy.'

Performances outside the faculty ? That would be me I guess, Jongin thought. No no no, I just said I would not do it.

'Oh and Baekhyun did you know your friend right there will sing one of the songs with Jongdae ?' he declared looking at the rounded-eyed guy. 'You know, Sehun's friends, the major in performing arts.'

'Yeah he told me. Jongin do you know how well can Kyungsoo sing ?

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo who was giving Baekhyun one of the scariest glare he had ever seen.

'But Soo-ah you told me once that you can't sing,' the tanned male said mockingly.

'Well funnily this giant one right there convinced me for the show's sake. Even if Baekhyun and Jongdae would have done a wonderful job by themselves. It is just one of two songs anyway I'll be busy with most of the organization, specially to plan a rehearsals schedule for the non-faculty performers. They decided to mix all up to make us in charge to discover other arts, me with the dancing performers, Jongdae with the actors, that will be fun to see, he is so bad at acting.'

The three boys stared at him.

'What is it, do I have something on my face ?'

'Yah Do Kyungsoo-shi ! I didn't know you could talk this much without cuts,' the coffee shop owner said in shock, making the roommates laugh.

'Very funny. It is quite important for me, my semester depends on it, and let's be really this is gonna be fun, isn't it Chanyeol ?

Am i really going to miss this chance to see him more ? Jongin was in an internal conflict.

'Today is the last chance to the subscriptions, since tomorrow will be the attributions of like everything,' Baekhyun tried to explain.

'Yes and I'll be giving the presentation speech,' Kyungsoo replied.

'Let's go then.'

Chanyeol got up followed by Kyungsoo since they were heading to the same place and before they could reach the door they heard:

'Okay fine. I'll do it! But only for you Sooah.'

 

And later that day Chanyeol texted Baekhyun:

told you he is doin' it if we say the key words Kyungsoo and non-faculty dancers. he is whipped. yay free coffee for a week.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yah! I am so stupid

those were Jongin's thought sitting in the university theatre, with all participants. 

Sehun next to him seemed pretty excited, he liked to show off but it was mostly because Jongin bought his participation with free bubble tea until the day of the show.

He felt really shy, everyone staring at the two fighters, they had to run for the meeting and didn't have time to change so they were still wearing their taekwondo suit, their body a bit exposed.

The environment was unfamiliar but he was sure it wouldn't matter when seeing kyungsoo after class until late at night.

He did not think at all that there would be others performance and he would not be able to manipulate all his attention.

'Listen up everyone. In case you didn't know me, I am Do Kyungsoo and I'll be in charge for most of the show organization alongside Kim Jongdae and Seo Kang Joo. I am in charge of the dancers but if anyone as a request feel free to com up to me. I'll only ask one thing from you: DON'T BE LATE AND RESPECT THE SCHEDULE.'

Jongin's jaw dropped to the floor. Where was his shy sooah, the one who barely talked and acted all reserved.

'Here comes Satansoo,' a girl in front of him whispered.

'What do you mean by that, Jongin asked bending to whisper back. He was curious. Who was the guy talking anyway, he seemed like someone else.

'Well you see, he is adorable but when it comes to work he is terrifying. You are not from this faculty judging by your clothes so let me give you a piece of advice. Do not mess with the schedule if you want to graduate alive.'

Jongin let out a laugh.

'Kim Jongin, do you think I will spare you because you are my friend ? Listen when I talk.' Kyungsoo screamed to the fighter from the stage.

Crap he heard me. He really is terrifying.

'Same goes for you Oh Sehun,' he sut down the young fighter's mouth who was having a hard time calming himself from his friend being scolded in front of everyone.

The message was cristal clear.

After the meeting Sehun and Jongin were standing in the hall, not really knowing what to do or where to go. 

Their sport suit didn't help for them to stand out, but they were meant to go back to training later. 

But it was mostly because of them being scolded. 

They found Jongdae and went to him to ask a few things, but he laughed at them the whole time, especially Sehun. They really were like sunflowers in the middle of a pumpkin field, looking well together but could be seen from afar.

The dancers decided to meet up so they could share stuff, the main reason being them to see the fighters dance and decide on the music. 

Chanyeol gave them a few options on the things he was working on with other producers, but would not be enough for everybody. 

But the tall musician decided to leave his favorite to his best friend, one he had been singing with some guys but especially Baekhyun.

Love shot he named it.

'I am curious to see how things will work out for them'

They all trained super hard, especially Jongin and Sehun because 

1) They weren't use to dance everyday no matter how well 

2) They had less time than the others being busy with their training and studies.

At the end Kyungsoo and Jongin had barely seen each other, but the tanned male was easily amused whenever he saw the latter running around to control every single detail of it. He knew he had to practice his song as well but wondered how he could manage his time. It was quite impressive and Jongin was looking forward to listen to him singing, dreaming of it still.

Hani and her fellow members grew fond of the fighters and the six of them were always around each other, practicing in the next room.

But Hani stuck with him more than needed, she even once came to his training, Minseok teasing him about his girlfriend he didn't even have.

A week before the show, Kyungsoo in another of his panicked state, was running in the practices rooms to see if everything was in his place and lights off. 

But that night, a group was rehearsing late. Everybody was home. He saw lights on one of the dancing rooms, and he recognized Jongin's laugh. He was about to enter when he heard a feminine voice near the door:

'See you tomorrow Jongin-ah, I really enjoyed chatting with you.'

'By the way', she continued, 'This dance his going to break several hearts you will have to take responsibility.'

He laughed again.

Kyungsoo pretend on doing something next to the wall, she was too close and it was too late to disappear.

'Oh hi Kyungsoo-ssi.'

'Hani, he replied coldly.

'I never had the chance to thank you'

'What for?' what was she talking about.

'Well you convinced Nini to dance, I really wanted to get close to him, It is all thanks to you'

Nini?

And that was the moment Kyungsoo's heart broke.

'I am going to ask him out. Do you think I have my chances ? Whatever it is late now. See you around.'

 

His heart broke again. He advanced himself in front of the practice room, where Jongin had put the music back on. He started at him for a while. It was true, his dance moves were amazingly good.

'Soo-ah you are here, the younger said, a huge smile on his face, interrupting Kyungsoo who's was deeply lost in his thoughts.

'I missed you Hyung, It's been a long time since we last saw each other.' Sometime the older would think how things never got awkward even after they kissed, it was a mystery.

Jongin only started hanging out with Hani and his friends out of loneliness. Chanyeol was busy, so was Kyungsoo. He had Sehun but as soon as he was out of the practice room he would go home to his dog, his precious puppy.

 

 

'C'mon Sehun hang out with me I am bored.'

'Sorry buddy I have to feed Vivi'

 

 

'Soo, did you know Baekhyun is the one singing in the song were dancing at ? And Chanyeol rapped.'

'Yeah I knew.'

'I thought they hated each other to be honest.'

'I didn't know Baek could sing.' They laughed

'It is nice to see you,' Jongin declared.

Kyungsoo looked down at his feet.

'Yeah it is nice seeing you too.'

And they knew for themselves that they still liked each other, but none of them had the guts to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written a lot of chapters in my notebook, i just couldn't find the time to put it there, so i hope to update more now :) 
> 
> I hope you like it


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The big day arrived and stress was sensed everywhere. Kyungsoo was running all over the place, screaming his instructions to every soul in his clear vision.

Do this, do that. 

He was a perfectionist. But for a reason, because nothing would come by surprise, provoking a general panic. 

Everybody was ready and it was all because of the small man.

And it began.

The theater was packed, he even noticed Junmyeon’s presence, like a mother to his child first recital, he was proud. Minseok was there as well. 

The performances were following well, but it was soon his turn to sing and he had never sung in front of so many people, tensing him a little more.

Chanyeol who would accompany him with the piano came to him for the smaller one to relax. 

They walked together in the dark in the middle of the stage. Kyungsoo took place in front of the standing microphone, Chanyeol sat behind the piano. 

The first notes found their way through the silence, and he began to sing.

 

 

This life has twist and turns

But it's the sweetest mystery

When you're with me

We say a thousand words

But no one else is listening

I will be

Every night and every day

No matter what may come our way

We're in this thing together

The dark turns to light

We both come alive, tonight

I'm talking bout forever

Never gonna let you go

Giving you my heart and soul

I'll be right here with you for life

Oh, baby all I wanna do

Is spend my every second with you

So look in my eyes

I'll be by your side

The storms may come

And winds may blow

I'll be your shelter for life

This love, this love

I mean it till the day I die

Oh, never gonna let you go

Giving you my heart and soul

I'll be right here with you for life

Oh, baby all I wanna do

Is spend my every second with you

So look in my eyes

I'll be by your side

Yeah, look in my eyes

I'll be by your side

For life

 

 

 

And the people went mad.

Kyungsoo ran out of stage as soon as soon as the lights went of to let the next performance happen, bumping into Jongin. His heart was racing like crazy, and everybody was looking at him, either with a shocked look or a very proud one.

As for Jongin it was both. Shocked of pride or proud of the shock, he could not even think straight. 

They stayed there looking at each other for a while, the world seemed to have disappeared. But there performances being separated by only one, Sehun dragged Jongin to the stage so they could perform, Kyungsoo watching him being taken away by another tall giant.

And the music went on.

Kyungsoo was there watching him taking over the stage like a god, like who even gave him permission to move like this, offending everyone. Because those body rolls. Their moves were flawless, they seemed like leaves in the wind. 

I wonder how he would be while doing. . . 

‘They really are talented,' Chanyeol whispered suddenly in Kyungsoo’s ear, startling him like he had been caught doing something naughty. Which was not totally wrong by how wild his thoughts were going.

‘I need to go outside, is it me or it for really hot in here ?’

‘The Jongin effect,' he stated watching Kyungsoo running out of the building.

‘At what moment did he found the time to come up with such an indecent dance, he could at least have put clothes to cover his body, people are thirsty these days’ he mumbled, venting himself to make the blush gone. The dancers had clothes on but they were quite relevant. 

‘Oh no Kyungsoo there you are thinking about him again. Get.the.hell.out.of.my.head.Kim.Jongin.’

‘You called?’

And Kyungsoo almost had a heart attack. Why did people appear in his worse moments ?

‘It’s time to come Soo-ah, the show is over’ And he grabbed Kyungsoo by the hand to make the final salute. How long did he stayed out ? 

Kyungsoo's performance had been by far the most loved the all audience agreed with their claps and whistle as soon as he arrived on stage, his hand still on Jongin's.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were sitting outside having drinks. There were only a few of them, it was late already and most of them had gone home. 

Chanyeol and Jongin had convinced Kyungsoo to stay longer, he would stay over at their studio. Hani and her friends were there as well.

They were chatting fine and even Kyungsoo who was shyer around strangers had opened up a little, thanks to his outgoing friends and maybe also due to the beer around. 

It was fine until Chanyeol asked the burning question.

‘Tell me Hani, do you have someone you like ?’ But it was known by all whom she liked, he was provoking a reaction on his two friends hoping it would make them reveal themselves, not knowing it would lead to the opposite.

‘I like Jongin Oppa. I want to go out with him.’ Jongin choked on his beer. She is probably drunk.

‘Yah Joohyun-ah you are so drunk, excuse me guys i’ll take her back now. i am glad I didn’t drink. See you Oppa.’

She proved them wrong and left after her confession, followed by Chanyeol who wanted to make sure they would find their way safely.

Kyungsoo and Jongin were left alone.

‘What do you think about this ?’ the tanned male said, breaking the silence.

‘About what ?’

‘Hani’s confession.’

‘Well you should consider, I mean she is pretty and seems nice…’

‘No Kyunsoo-ah, what do you really think about this. Are you fine with me going out with her ?’

‘Yeah why would I not?’, his cracking voice denounced him of his lies.

‘Why are you doing this to me?’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ 

I only want you Jongin his mind screamed

‘You know what I feel for you. I told you before and I believe you pushed me away thinking I would forget about you. I did not’

He stood up and raised his voice a little.

‘You are doing it again but I know you still like me. WHY?’

‘I feel nothing for you’

‘You are lying. But if it is true, you won’t mind me going out with her then. Watch me now you stupid.’

‘What have I done?’ he muttered seeing him leaving.

He was head over heels for him.

And now he was alone again.

He cried.

He didn’t know that Jongin was not far away and stayed, thinking he would come after him but only ended up tearing up hearing the boy he loved cry that hard.

 

 

 

 

‘Kyungsoo you only can be blamed you know that ?’

‘I know Baek, I know.’

The past days had been like hell for Kyungsoo. 

After their fight, Jongin and him had barely talked, just basics greetings in front of the others, to at least pretend everything was fine between the two. 

It was more awkward than anything else. 

So they just avoided each other the best they could, without it having an impact on their friends. 

But Kyungsoo missed Jongin and Jongin missed Kyungsoo. 

But the taller needed reassurance from Kyungsoo, he wanted to know if he was ready to chase him, fight for them or if he was just watching him living his life from afar. He needed to know. 

Everybody on campus knew about Hani’s confession and when rumors of them dating started to spread. He did not confirm but he didn’t denied them either so they all assumed they were together, making Kyungsoo the gloomiest person around.

This is entirely due to my stupidity. Lucky you Hani I really am stupid.

‘She is always touching him it’s actually disgusting.’ Kyungsoo stated before taking a bit of his untouched lunch.

Baekhyun sighted. He was getting tired of his friend complaining all the time.

‘Kyungie, I get that you can’t stand watching them but whose fault it is ? Do you have to waste my break time ? Just tell him what you feel for my sake at least.’Baekhyun tried but he doubted his friend would take any action unfortunately.

‘Oh hi Channie,’ Baekhyun said when the taller entered the coffee shop.

 

 

 

‘Jongin-ah, please focus! You are doing everything wrong and there is a competition coming up.’

Jongin kicked the bag once more before before crushing on the floor panting from all the effort, making Minseok trip a little. He sometime forgot how strong Jongin was.

He gave him a hand to help him up and led him to the bench where he invited the youngest to sit next to him.

‘what is going on?’ Minseok asked.

‘Nothing really.’

‘Cut the bullshit please, I am the one who thaught you how to lie so.’

Jongin was having that face he had always had whenever he was upset, Minseok remembered it clearly, he had always acted that way. Jongin would always be a child in his eyes.

‘I don’t really know’

‘You know you can tell me anything jongin-ah’

‘I-I like someone hyung, very much.’ he answered faster than the coach had expected. ‘But he is pushing me away. I tried to make him jealous to see if he cared but he’s ignoring me.’

The fact that Jongin had a crush on a he instead of a she surprised him a little but after the show he went out for a meal with Junmyeon and the prosecutor let the news slipped so he was prepared hearing it soon or later.

‘It’s Kyungsoo isn’t it ? But i was sure he liked you… don’t look at me this way. Remember when i talked about the boys who lived next to me when my parents died ? It was Junmyeon hyung and Kyungsoo. He helped me a lot and we met after the show, we chatted a while and he told me about Kyungsoo and you but i guess you didn’t know. Sorry my bad.’

Jongin tried to remember everything Minseok had told about them in the past, like when he would walk the little Kyungsoo to elementary school. he tried to picture the scene in his mind, making him smile. He was too adorable.

‘Yah, Kim Jongin ! you must really like him if you smile like this to yourself when we talk about him,’ he laughed dragging the dreaming boy back to reality.

‘I think the two of you can use a talk. Maybe he is bothered by something. As i remember he was the kind to keep it all to himself. And trying to make him jealous could be the dumbest thing ever, and might hurt the both of you at the end.’

He got up and started to clean the equipment under a pensive boy.

‘Don’t come back to the training unless you pull yourself together, because you can’t do anything right in this state.’

‘Whats going on with him?, CHanyeol asked Baekhyun when he saw the big eyed boy lifeless on his chair.

‘Jongin’

‘You are not with him today?, Kyungsoo asked.

'Nah he has a late practice but i haven’t seen him a lot lately because Hani is clinging way to much on him and i don’t really like her.’

‘Of course she follows him like a puppy. What a funny couple they are really!' Kyungsoo stroke like he wanted to prove a point.

‘Yah Kyungsoo-ah. Calm down will you ? It’s your fault if they are dating now right? he said making his friend down again.

‘What the hell are you talking about ? Who told you Jongin was dating her ?’ Chanyeol was confused.

‘Like the whole campus sweetie you should get out of your workroom.’ Baekhyun said softly.

‘And he told me he would date her,’ Kyungsoo whispered sound enough for them to hear.

‘Well he was obviously lying because i know for a fact that they are not a thing. Just wake up you moron don’t you see he is trying to make you jealous ?’

And before Chanyeol could even finish his sentence Kyungsoo run outside.

‘Chanyeol ?’

‘Yes Baek ?’

‘WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS ? DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING HE IS WHEN IS MAD ?’

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo reached the sport center, gasping for air, he saw something he wish he could erase from his mind. He regretted, why did he come here in the first place ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really find it so hard to upload regularly i really don't know how you guys do it. But I'll try my best :) Hope you have a goodnight <3


End file.
